ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Select Ghostbusters II: Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore Action Figure
Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore Action Figure is an action figure released in series 7 of Diamond Select's 7 inch action figure line. Based off of the Ghostbusters II's Winston Zeddemore, which was portrayed by Ernie Hudson. Series 7 also included "We're Back" Egon Spengler, Janosz Poha, and Phantom Terror Dog. Egon and Winston were released in two versions, Basic version, which lacked the diorama parts and the Select version that included diorama parts to build the Fire House scene. Janosz Poha was released in a "Select" version only, while Phantom Terror Dog was only in a Basic release. Phantom Terror Dog was based on Terror Dogs in the first film even though it was released as a Ghostbusters II toy. Series 7 is the last series to have basic versions of the toys. Toy Descriptions Basic Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore comes with: (four) gloves Slime Tank and Slime Blower radio impaled head slime stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. basic stand Select Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore comes with: (four) gloves Slime Tank and Slime Blower radio impaled head slime stream Removable belt with attached radio holder, lifegard II, belt gizmo, key fob, and two key fobs chained together. diorama parts Back of Card Description Basic Five years after saving the world from an incursion by Gozer the Gozerian, the Ghostbusters have fallen on hard times. Sued for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, the four heroes have gone their separate ways and are widely believed to be frauds. Winston earns extra money by doing parties with Ray, but the discovery of a pink slime river under the city causes the Ghostbusters to resume investigations. All signs point to another apocalyptic event, but the same goo that threatens the city could actually be the substance that helps save it. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Select Five years after saving the world from an incursion by Gozer the Gozerian, the Ghostbusters have fallen on hard times. Sued for property damage and barred from investigating the supernatural, the four heroes have gone their separate ways and are widely believed to be frauds. Winston earns extra money by doing parties with Ray, but the discovery of a pink slime river under the city causes the Ghostbusters to resume investigations. All signs point to another apocalyptic event, but the same goo that threatens the city could actually be the substance that helps save it. This 7-inch-scale action figure is based on the 1989 feature film Ghostbusters 2, and features multiple points of articulation. It also includes accessories and a piece of a larger diorama. Collect all 15 figures in Series 6-10 to build the front of the Ghostbusters firehouse! Sculpted by Gentle Giant Studios. Gallery GhostbustersSeries7BasicByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Promo picture of Series 7 Basic Versions GhostbustersSeries7SelectByDiamondSelectStockImageSc01.jpg|Promo picture of Series 7 Select Versions PromoImageGhostbustersSlimeBlowerWinstonZeddemoreByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) PromoImageGhostbustersSlimeBlowerWinstonZeddemoreByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Front of Basic Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) GhostbustersBasicSlimeBlowerWinstonZeddemoreByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Basic Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersBasicSlimeBlowerWinstonZeddemoreByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Basic Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore PromoImageGhostbustersSlimeBlowerWinstonZeddemoreByDiamondSelectSc03.png|Front of Select Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore (Promo picture) GhostbustersSelectSlimeBlowerWinstonZeddemoreByDiamondSelectSc01.png|Front of Select Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore GhostbustersSelectSlimeBlowerWinstonZeddemoreByDiamondSelectSc02.png|Back of Select Slime Blower Winston Zeddemore Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Diamond Select Figures